Trial by Fire Part II
by leiasky
Summary: FAM ZORRO. Victoria’s suspicions are confirmed when a cave in threatens to take the lives of some very close friends. NOTE: This is the continuation of Trial by Fire. Please read that before reading this one. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Title: Trial by Fire Part II

Rated : PG

Synopsis: Victoria's suspicions are confirmed when a cave in threatens to take the lives of some very close friends.

Misc Notes: This is the continuation of **Trial by Fire**. Please read that before reading this one.

Written: 11/05

Disclaimer: This story was written solely for the enjoyment of other Zorro fans and is not intended to infringe on any copyrights held by Goodman/Rosen Productions, New World Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of Johnston McCulley or anyone else.

* * *

**Trial by Fire**

**Part II**

Victoria wearily bustled around the tavern, glancing expectantly every few minutes at the door. To say she hadn't slept well the previous night was an understatement. She hadn't slept a wink after her suspicious mind connected the rocking chair she'd found in her room with her best friend, Diego.

José Perez had just recently begun advertising his services – thanks to Diego's offer to put an announcement in the _Guardian_ – but her rocking chair had to have been commissioned weeks ago. Only she and Diego knew about José's woodworking talent, then.

That Diego could be the masked man she loved so deeply was – well, she'd thought in the past – impossible. But as she lay in her bed, unable to sleep, she was forced to admit that it _could_ be possible. There were many similarities about the two men. But there were even greater differences.

In the light of a new day, Victoria found herself doubting what had seemed so obvious in the dark of night. Victoria shook her head with a puff of irritation. She would simply need to see her childhood friend to be able to put her tortured mind at ease.

But – he didn't come.

Victoria's mood deteriorated as the day wore on, upset that Diego hadn't set foot into her tavern today. It was a rare day when she didn't see Diego's kind smile and bright eyes and – she found that she missed him. But she simply attributed the unusual feeling as impatience to discover whether or not her suspicions were correct.

Victoria continued to work, a deeper frown creasing her brow as the cool morning gave way to the sweltering afternoon. Left alone in the kitchen during siesta, she contemplated and considered her implausible midnight thoughts. _It just wasn't possible_, the more sensible part of her mind whispered. But the part that was so connected with her heart felt differently. It _was_ possible. And Victoria was torn in two, wanting to believe yet afraid to believe. Diego couldn't really be Zorro.

The workday remained uneventful other than waiting, with growing anticipation, for Diego to walk through the tavern door. He never did, and Victoria went to bed that night no closer to verifying her suspicions than she had been the night before.

She didn't see Diego the next day either and she wondered at his conspicuous absence. Her irritation with him grew, as did her curiosity. If he _was_ Zorro, did he feel guilty over giving her such a gift, and the note promising their future? She couldn't remember the last time two days had passed without Diego coming into town and she was suddenly worried – and frustrated.

Masked beneath a thinly veiled cloud of concern, she began asking a few people if they had seen Diego. Even Mendoza, who ostensibly was more concerned with his tamales, had not seen the caballero in the last few days.

Irritation mingled with concern as Victoria bustled around the tavern refilling glasses. Just as she noted that Don Alejandro had not been into town in the last few days either, he stepped into the tavern and was immediately drawn into conversation with friends sitting at a table near the bar. Victoria crept closer to listen when she heard Alejandro mention his son's name. But she was too late and whatever the men were talking about regarding Diego was done by the time she was close enough to effectively eavesdrop.

She served the men at the table with a smile and waited impatiently for Alejandro's friend's to leave so that she could speak to the older man alone. Why Victoria was suddenly afraid to ask about Diego, she didn't know.

But yet again, something conspired against her, and she was distracted by other customers when Alejandro got up, paid Pilar for his drink, and left the tavern.

Victoria muttered to herself in annoyance. She wanted to speak to Diego. No, she _needed_ to speak to him. Perhaps she would just take a ride out to the hacienda during siesta and corner him into – Into what? An admission? Victoria shook her head, angry with herself for letting this suspicion irritate her so easily.

As the days passed, the possibility grew even more ridiculous. But that nagging in the back of her mind, that little tug at her heart, refused to be silenced. Did she hope he was her masked man? It would certainly explain a multitude of perplexing thoughts and emotions concerning Diego. Thoughts she had shoved far to the back of her heart and locked away, refusing to admit there was some deeper emotion than friendship that bound her to her childhood friend.

Why else was she jealous – no, it was just concern – she'd convinced herself whenever an eligible señorita came into the pueblo? Don Alejandro had been trying to get his son to marry for years and thus far Diego had resisted. _Why?_ Victoria wondered. Diego was handsome and wealthy; an excellent catch. But, he had shown no interest in a woman since he'd returned from Spain. Oh, there were a few comments here and there over the years but Diego never seemed very inclined to discuss his love life with anyone.

Victoria swallowed hard. Was it because his heart already belonged to another – an alter ego who had not long ago asked her to marry him? He had as much admitted that he was in love with a woman who – Victoria's eyes widened as she contemplated this – was in love with another man. _Could it be?_ Could he have been talking about Zorro? But no, Victoria shook her head as she sliced vegetables for the evening meal – so she wouldn't have to do it during siesta – it wasn't possible.

"I'm not that blind!"Victoria muttered to herself. "He couldn't keep something like this hidden from me all these years."

But her heart raced even as her mind tried to find excuse after excuse why he could not be her masked man. One thought kept repeating through her mind, one that she could not silence. _Could I be in love with my best friend?_

She worked relentlessly throughout the day, glancing at the time far too often in anticipation of closing for siesta. Her irritation grew and then subsided as the time drew closer and no sooner had she locked the doors behind the last customer, was she rushing out the back door and toward the livery to procure a horse for the short ride to the de la Vega hacienda.

Alejandro greeted Victoria with a wide smile when she walked through the door.

"Victoria, my dear!" Alejandro pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. "How lovely to see you."

"Yes, thank you," Victoria glanced around the library, half expecting to see Diego sitting there reading a book. "I don't suppose Diego is home? I – I'd like to speak with him."

Alejandro's eyebrow raised and his smile widened. Perhaps his son was making more progress with the lovely lady than he thought. Now he regretted sending Diego to Santa Barbara to negotiate the sale of some cattle. His son needed to be at home, negotiating his way into the lovely señorita's heart!

"Unfortunately, he's not here, my dear," Alejandro began apologetically. "He should be back in a few days."

"Oh," Victoria looked away - disappointedly? - giving Alejandro hope that Diego had made further progress in his courtship than the reserved man had indicated.

"Don't worry, my dear," Alejandro patted her shoulder with a gentle hand. "I'll send him straight to the tavern when he returns."

Victoria's eyes brightened. "Oh, thank you. I would appreciate it." She moved to the door but Alejandro stopped her with a gentle hand on her arm.

"Victoria," Alejandro began with a soft, fatherly smile. "If Diego hasn't already mentioned this, you know you are welcome here any time. This hacienda has gone without the presence of a lovely lady for far too long."

Victoria blushed prettily. "Thank you."

"I don't suppose there is anything I can help you with?" Alejandro asked with an innocent gleam in his eyes.

If it was possible, Victoria's blush deepened. "Oh, no. It's just – something I need to speak with Diego about. Please send him to the tavern when he returns?"

Alejandro decided not to pry further. But he was unable to contain the joy that reached his eyes as he thought about the lovely señorita becoming a part of his family. _If it were only possible._ "I won't even let him out of the saddle!" He laughed as he led her to the door.

* * *

Discouraged that she would not be able to speak to Diego, Victoria instead rode out to the Perez' home, in hopes of speaking with José. Instead, as fate would have it, she found that he was not there.

"Victoria! What a surprise!" Malinda hugged the woman and drew her into the house. Malinda and the baby were just sitting down to play with some blocks that she and Diego had brought on their last visit. Drawn, yet again, to the little babe, Victoria decided to stay for a while.

"I actually came to see José," Victoria said quietly, hoping that her admission wouldn't insult Malinda. "But I'd love to sit and play with the baby for a while."

"Of course! I don't know when José will be home, though." Malinda said with a frown, allowing Victoria to pick up the cooing baby. "Don Diego didn't come with you this time?"

"Oh, no," Victoria found the rising color in her cheeks. "He is out of town for a few days."

"Oh, that's too bad," Malinda observed Victoria's reaction with a hidden smile. "He seems very attached to the baby."

Victoria nodded with a smile that reached her eyes. Diego _had_ been very attached to the baby and would no doubt be jealous that she had come out to visit the little one while he was away. Victoria hid an evil smile. She would just have to tell him that she had been out to see the babe every day he was gone. Even if Diego wasn't Zorro, he needed a little more teasing in his life.

The afternoon wore on and soon Victoria had to reluctantly tear herself away from the little one and return to the tavern to begin the evening meal. She hugged Malinda with a promise to bring Diego with her next time, and was off before Malinda could make another comment about what a lovely couple they made.

* * *

The next day, Victoria was excited to see José walk into the tavern.

"Buenos dias, Señorita," Jose smiled warmly at the woman who had been so kind to him and his wife. "Malinda said you came out to see me yesterday?"

"Oh, sí!" Victoria glanced around at her customers and seeing that none of them needed attention at this very moment, she bade José to follow her into the kitchen.

Pilar gave Victoria a strange look but immediately left the kitchen to be available should any customers need assistance.

"José," Victoria began, tugging nervously at her apron. "I – the rocking chair is beautiful."

He simply smiled.

"Can you tell me who commissioned the piece?"

José hesitated a moment, as if that was not the question he expected. He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Señorita. The order was placed by a note only. Paid in advance."

Victoria sighed, anticipating this answer. She tried a different approach, hoping to trick the farmer. "It's – well, very extravagant for my little room. It would fit better at the hacienda."

It worked. Sort of.

"Perhaps you should move it there."

Victoria's breath caught. Was José admitting that a caballero had commissioned this piece? But, if he truly didn't know who had paid for the work, he could have simply answered the way he had because he thought she and Diego would be marrying one day.

"I must be going," José said suddenly. "The orders are coming in faster than I can complete them."

"José, wait!" Victoria grabbed his arm. "Did – Diego ask you to make this for me?"

"I truly don't know, señorita." As an afterthought, Jose added, "Perhaps you should ask him?"

Victoria sighed. She couldn't come right out and ask him. There had to be another way.

"You do make a good couple." José offered.

"Oh – but we're not – Diego and I –"

Jose smiled knowingly. "No need to make excuses or deny it. I know what I see. And so does Malinda. I see the way he looks at you, and how you look at him when you don't think he is watching." José winked.

Victoria frowned and narrowed her eyes. José took this as a good opportunity to make his escape and muttered a few words about looking forward to her next visit with Diego before hurrying out of the kitchen.

Victoria picked up a dishrag and flung it into the dishwater. Why didn't she deny José's claim instantly? Why had she hesitated? Simply because she thought that perhaps Diego could be Zorro? Or was there another reason? If Diego turned out not to be Zorro, would she still feel the same?

Diego had better get back, and soon. He had a lot of questions to answer.

* * *

Diego didn't see his father when he returned three days later so Victoria's message had went undelivered. Instead, he rode out to see José, curious to find out if the young farmer had found any more iron pyrite. After various tests on different pieces of the yellow rock, Diego had been more than a little perplexed about the metal content of the stones. Each test had produced slightly different results, causing Diego to think that perhaps there was an impure gold buried deep within the mine.

Diego only hoped the farmer had not tried to enter the mine itself. José would need help to stabilize the entrance as well as the interior of the shaft before anyone could safely work inside.

Malinda greeted Diego with a wide smile as he tied Esperanza to a nearby post. She was outside with her laundry, the baby cooing in her bassinet. "Don Diego, what a surprise!"

"Buenos tardes, is José around?" Diego dismounted Esperanza and knelt beside the baby, drawing a long finger down the rosy cheek. A growing longing to have a little one of his own threatened to re-surface and he determinedly pushed it to the back of his mind. Soon, he told himself.

"No, he's up at that mine. He's been so determined while you've been gone to find some real gold, instead of that fool's gold." Malinda's worried gaze held Diego's for a long moment.

"I hope he's not gone into the shaft. That mine is very unstable." Diego stood and rested his hand on Malinda's arm. "I'll ride over there and check on him."

"Please tell him to come home!" Malinda called as Diego rode away.

* * *

Not more than a few minutes after Diego left, Victoria arrived, her wagon filled with baby clothes and a few more toys she'd been able to gather. Since the Perez family had lost everything they owned in the fire, they were starting anew with very little money to buy anything but the essentials with which to live.

She'd had an ulterior motive for coming, however, since she'd seen Felipe in the tavern earlier and he'd mentioned that Diego had returned. But he had immediately left for the Perez house, apparently not having received the message she'd left with his father.

She'd scowled at poor Felipe but then realized the boy hadn't known that Diego was supposed to come see her the moment he returned.

* * *

When Diego reached the mine, he was surprised to see the blocked entrance cleared of its debris and a crude framework built around that entrance to support, very poorly, the loose sand and rock. Diego looked around, hoping that José wouldn't be inside the mine. The man had done a lot since he'd last been out here and Diego was rather afraid to find out just how deep the mine ran.

As he neared the entrance, sand and loose stone rained down from the wooden frame surrounding it. Diego sighed heavily and examined the work, noting that while it was a good design, it would not be strong enough to indefinitely hold the weight pressing down upon it.

Diego resisted the urge to call out and simply waited for a few moments, glancing uncertainly into the dark hole. When he heard a slow rumbling from within, his heart thudded sharply in his chest and he took a step closer.

Diego groaned in frustration and called out. "José!"

A few moments passed and just as he was about to go in after the farmer, José stumbled out, covered with dust. "Don Diego!" José exclaimed happily. "Look at this!" he dropped a piece of yellow rock into Diego's hand. "This piece looks different! Do you think it could be –"

Diego grabbed the man's arm and pulled him away from the entrance. "Not so close, José. This mine is not stable and that framework you built is not going to hold –"

"But, if it has gold in it I can give Malinda and my baby a much better life!" Jose interrupted excitedly. "I have a whole bag full of these stones. But they are all different kinds. Some are harder than others. The color is different in some of them."

"I will ride home, get my supplies and come back and test each and every one. But you need to promise me," Diego gripped Jose's dirty shirt, forcing him to met his eyes, "that you will not go back inside that mine. It's too dangerous."

José opened his mouth to protest but one look from Diego silenced whatever objection he had forming on the tip of his tongue. Instead, he frowned, which made Diego only continue his lecture.

"Jose, no amount of gold is worth your life, is worth Malinda having to go on without you, or your daughter having to grow up never knowing her father."

"But if I can –"

"José –" Diego began, but was distracted by the sound of an approaching wagon.

Both men glanced down as the wagon came to a stop and Victoria hopped out of the driver's seat and took the baby while Malinda jumped down. Giving the baby back to her mother, Victoria pulled a crate from the back.

Diego's eyes narrowed when he noticed the disapproving look on Victoria's face as they approached. _What had he done to earn that?_

He walked swiftly toward them and took the crate from Victoria. "What is this?"

"We thought you might be thirsty." Malinda answered with a smile. "Victoria arrived right after you'd left and she insisted on bringing you and José some water."

"Oh, well, thank you." Diego smiled warmly a bit bewildered by the chill radiating from the woman he loved.

Victoria pulled glasses from the crate and uncorked one of the bottles she'd earlier filled with water.

"Take this." José shoved the small pouch into Diego's hand and hurried back into the mine. "I'll be right back!"

Diego's glass tumbled into the dirt as he reached for José's arm, but his fingers simply brushed the man's baggy shirt.

"José no!" Diego made a move to follow but stopped. He cursed beneath his breath and turned back toward the woman, warning, "stay back. The mine is very unstable."

Malinda's gasped. "My José just went in there!"

"I know. I tried to deter him but he's obsessed with finding gold." He rested a hand on Malinda's shoulder not noticing Victoria's scrutinizing gaze as it swept over his face and body. "Even if it means –"

A low rumbling began deep inside the mine and Diego's eyes narrowed. "Get back. Away from the entrance!" He pushed the woman further away and the baby began to cry.

"What's happening?" Malinda cried, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"It's rumbled like that since I arrived." Diego breathed, glancing back up at the puff of dust that fell from the wooden framework. "I think José's digging is loosening the soil even further. He shouldn't be in there. It's too dangerous."

"Please get him out?" Malinda begged, her eyes boring into Diego's. "Please?"

"Yes, all right." Diego nodded. He shoved the small leather bag into Victoria's hands and implored. "If you hear anything, don't go up there. Stay here. Do you understand?" His tone, the serious gaze he leveled in Victoria's direction caused her breath to catch in her chest. She'd seen that look and she'd heard that commanding voice before.

Sudden fear gripped Victoria's heart and she wrapped her hand around a surprisingly muscular arm. "Wait, Diego."

He glanced down at her and noted the worry in her eyes. "I'll be fine." He said confidently, a hint of a grin tugging at his lips.

"No, please," Victoria pleaded, surprised at herself for the sudden possessive reaction. "I –"

"Victoria, what –" Diego trailed off, recognizing that look in her eyes. It was the same look she wore in the plaza every time Zorro faced the alcalde's lancers. Fear that he would be harmed. Fear that he would never come back to her.

The need for haste pushed him to bend and press his lips to her cheek in reassurance. He gently squeezed her hand before turning and striding quickly into the mineshaft after José.

"Oh, Dios," Victoria clutched the bag he'd handed her and closed her eyes, praying fervently for his safe return.

After a few minutes, they could hear the ground rumble again and the woman gasped, their eyes squinting into the darkness of the mineshaft.

"Oh no!"

Sand and rock began to fall from the framework and Victoria took a few steps forward. They could hear rock striking the ground from deep within, and as the sound grew, Victoria couldn't contain her fear. She pushed Malinda and the baby further away and when she turned to run toward the mine, sand billowed out from the entrance, shoved out with such force that it nearly knocked Victoria off her feet. Stone and rock rolled out of the darkness of the mineshaft.

"Diego! No!" Victoria cried as the rumbling continued around her ears and the fine grains of sand blinded her to any movement near the mine entrance.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"José!" Malinda wailed. The baby continued to cry loudly, nearly drowning out the sound of falling rock.

"Diego!" Victoria called for her friend.

When the dust settled, Victoria hurried toward the mine, uncaring of the danger Diego had warned her about. She squinted into the darkness of the shaft, unable to see more than a few feet in front of her. Without heed for her own safety, she stepped tentatively into the darkness, using the wall for support as she walked slowly.

"Diego!"

"Victoria?" came the soft reply. It was very close and Victoria squinted in the dust-filled darkness.

"Diego, where are you? Keep talking to me so I can find you!"

"What are you doing in here?" His voice was getting stronger the further into the cave she moved. "Get out. Now! Before the mine completely collapses!"

"I'm not leaving you!" she called, wincing as rock and dirt from the ceiling spilled onto her head. She gasped when she found herself pulled tightly against Diego's solid chest. "Diego! Oh, gracias a Dios!" She embraced him with all the strength she could muster.

He buried his face in her sweet hair and murmured unintelligible words of thanks before turning toward the entrance. "You need to get out of here. I never saw José. He must be trapped. There is a wall of rock barring the path a bit further in. I need to go back for him."

"No!" Victoria's embrace tightened and she simply refused to move.

Had he been able to see her face, he would have been taken aback by the vehement determination radiating in her dark eyes.

"I am not leaving you in here, it's too dangerous." She tugged on his arm, leading him reluctantly toward the mine entrance.

"Victoria, I can't leave him in there to die, please –"

They could hear Malinda calling over the screaming of her babe and it twisted at Diego's heart to realize that she might have just lost her husband.

"I won't leave _you_ to die in there, not before –"

He bent and quickly brushed his mouth against hers, sending a familiar tingling rushing through her blood.

The protest died on her lips as she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head to hers, deepening the kiss.

The shock was evident as his body tensed at her bold move. Of their own volition, his arms encircled her waist and he pulled her against his chest, uncaring of the repercussions that were sure to follow.

Victoria's hands slid into his hair, tugging at the soft, dark strands. There was no doubt in her mind now that he was Zorro. Not after his passionate response to her kiss, after being held against him so tightly, so protectively. Her mouth clung to his, her hands desperately encircling him. She couldn't let him go. Not now. Not before she had the chance to tell him that she loved him.

"Please . . . Victoria, Querida, I can't let him die. I have to try to save him." His plea nearly broke her selfish resolve. If she let him go back, she was sure the mine would collapse completely and trap him. But she knew his heart. She knew his passion to help those who could not help themselves was as strong, maybe even stronger, than his love for her.

He pulled her out of the cave and down the small slope toward where Malinda waited, her eyes wide with fear. "Stay here," he instructed, his eyes boring into Victoria's.

Victoria opened her mouth to protest once more but was silenced when Diego pressed a long finger against her lips. They shared a look that spoke volumes before he bent to pick up the extra lantern José had brought, and disappeared into the darkness of the mine once more.

* * *

Time passed painfully slowly. The women watched the mine entrance with the eyes of a hawk, praying that the men they loved would come out safely. Dirt and stone continued to fall steadily, further worrying Victoria that the mine would collapse with Diego and José still inside.

When Diego reappeared, covered in dust, his shirt torn and bloodied, Victoria launched herself into his arms, wetting his dirty shirt with tears of relief. He clung to her, taking momentary comfort in her embrace, before extricating himself and stopping before Malinda.

"I couldn't find him. There are large rocks and stones blocking the path a few yards inside the mine and I can't get past them." His fingers were bloodied and dirtied, evidence that he had tried to claw at the rocks to dislodge them. "I tried, but it is going to take far more manpower to get through that collapse."

Malinda trembled beside them, holding the babe tightly, forcing herself not to cry. Not yet.

Victoria left Diego's arms only to pour some water into a glass and push it into his hands.

He drank deeply, draining the glass instantly. "Thank you," he breathed, giving back the glass so she could refill it once more.

Instead, she tore at her skirt, causing a loud ripping to echo around their ears. She poured water over the long strip and took his hand, binding it as securely as she was able before taking the other and repeating the action. "Those are deep cuts," Victoria said as she worked. "It would do no good to have them infected." When she raised her eyes to his, he was taken back by the intense concern radiating from them. The unspoken words that hung between them were strikingly clear.

_She knew_. There was no other explanation for her reaction in the cave and her behavior now. They would talk about it later. But right now he needed to ride back to the pueblo and get help. José's life depended on how quickly he could return with more men.

"Stay here," Diego instructed the women. "I am going to ride back to the pueblo and get help. I can't move those rocks by myself and we need to make a stronger framework to keep the mine from collapsing completely."

Victoria noticed the blood on his shirt and reached for his arm, concerned about injuries she could not see, and that she knew he would not complain about.

"It's just a cut. It will be fine." His voice was soft, his eyes tender. "Stay a safe distance away but listen carefully for any signs that he may still be alive."

The women nodded as Diego quickly mounted Esperanza and galloped toward the pueblo.

* * *

When Diego returned with several lancers as well as his father, the women breathed collective sighs of relief. A wagon accompanied them, filled with tools and wood necessary for the task at hand. Diego and Alejandro immediately began issuing instructions to the men as the women gathered water and bandages, should they be needed. There was nothing much else for them _to_ do. Diego wouldn't let them anywhere near the mine.

The baby was finally asleep in her bassinet but as the men started to work and shout and hammer away at the stone, the little one woke and began crying.

Diego approached Malinda, his eyes tender. "Why don't you take the baby home? I will come get you the moment we find him." He turned to Victoria, who was standing on the other side of Malinda, seemingly wanting to keep her distance. _Had she regretted shamelessly throwing herself into his arms earlier?_ "Victoria, will you take Malinda and the baby home?"

She hesitated, causing Diego to wonder if it had been perhaps the dangerous situation they'd found themselves in earlier that prompted her reaction to his kiss, and not a realization that she'd figured out his secret. Her behavior since he'd returned with his father and the soldiers had been very peculiar. She'd made no effort to stand close to him and she'd barely met his eyes when he looked at her. _A curious role reversal_, he noted sadly.

Victoria agreed, barely glancing at him. "I will come back with more water and some food."

"Gracias," Diego nodded and resisted the urge to kiss her cheek. She didn't appear very amenable to such an intimate gesture. He turned and walked back toward the mine, forcing thoughts of her out of his mind. If he had turned around at that moment, there would have been no mistaking the loving look in her eyes.

* * *

An hour later, Victoria was on her way back toward the mine, her wagon carrying food and more water for the men working tirelessly to find José Perez. Her heart ached as she thought about the confused look in Diego's eyes when he'd returned with the soldiers. It was clear he wondered at her mood change but didn't have time to question her about it.

She'd decided while he rode to the pueblo for aid that she would need to appear disinterested in him when he returned. The pretense that they were just friends would have to end eventually, but it would be best to take tiny steps in the direction of courtship versus suddenly, after this one event, appearing to be deeply in love. She wouldn't endanger his identity, although it would probably take a lot of hard work to make the people believe that indolent Diego de la Vega was Zorro.

When she returned, the men surrounded the wagon eager for some water. Mendoza, of course, made straight for whatever food she'd brought and she had to kindly remind him that the food was for everyone, not just for him.

Diego did not come out for water or food and Victoria glanced expectantly toward the mineshaft.

"Have you found him yet?" Victoria asked as Mendoza happily munched on a tamale.

Mendoza nodded, swallowing quickly. "We just broke through the rocks and Don Diego and Don Alejandro went through immediately. They told us to stay here. Too many men going through the tunnel might collapse it."

Victoria gasped, her eyes shifting passed the sergeant and toward the mine entrance. "Isn't it dangerous?"

"Oh, sí, but Don Diego was worried about José running out of air."

A commotion drew their attention and Victoria noticed Alejandro's grim face first as he exited the mine. His face and clothing were covered in dirt and dust. Diego was right behind him, carrying José.

Victoria swept a corked bottle of water and some rags off the back of her wagon and instantly rushed passed Mendoza and up to the mine. The sad look on her beloved's face caused her heart to sink but she pushed the thoughts back as she dropped to her knees beside where Diego had knelt, lying José carefully on the ground.

"Is he –" Mendoza followed but stopped when he noticed the look on Diego's face. Mendoza crossed himself at Alejandro's affirmative nod but Victoria poured water over the rag and began to clean the man's face anyway.

"Victoria –" Diego began, his eyes sad.

But she refused to listen, instead continued to work until José's face was cleaner than it had probably been in days.

Only when Diego's large hands covered hers, arresting any further movement, did she look up at him, tears glistening in her eyes.

"He was killed instantly by the falling rock and debris." Diego sought to confirm that their delay in reaching him was not the cause of his death.

"Oh Malinda," Victoria whispered, her shoulders shaking as the tears began to flow down her cheeks.

Diego opened his arms and she fell into them, sobbing unashamedly. He held her tightly, caressing her dark hair with one hand, rubbing small circles on her back with the other. He didn't dare murmur the endearments that rested on the tip of his tongue for fear she would further reject him later.

After a few moments of silence, Alejandro touched his son's arm, unfortunately having to break the tender moment between his son and the woman he had always thought of as a daughter. "We need to get him home. I will ride ahead to the pueblo and speak with the padre."

Diego nodded to his father and helped Victoria to her feet. He kept his arm around her shoulders as he led her to her wagon. "I'll drive." Diego said softly as he moved to tie Esperanza to the side rail and hopped into the seat beside her.

The soldiers lifted José's body and carefully placed it in the back of Victoria's wagon before gathering their tools and various other items into the other wagon.

As Mendoza turned to follow the other soldiers, he bent to pick up a strange looking stone that glinted metallic when struck with the light. He placed it in his pocket to give to Don Diego later.

* * *

Malinda heard the wagon before she could clearly see the faces sitting within it. She waited expectantly at the doorway, the baby asleep inside her bassinet. Her shoulders slumped when she noticed it was only Diego and Victoria approaching.

She rushed to greet them, muttering, "You've got hours of light left. Why aren't you still –" Then she noticed the sad looks on their faces and backed away. "No." She shook her head and backed toward the house. "Oh, Dios please no."

Victoria moved to comfort her, but Malinda shook her head and backed toward the house.

"Malinda," Diego jumped from the wagon box and glanced down at her sadly. "I'm sorry. The cave in - The rocks came down on top of him killing him instantly. He didn't suffer."

Malinda covered her face with her hands; Diego hesitantly reached out to her, then embraced her tightly.He carefully took her inside as Victoria followed, picking up the baby's bassinet.

"My father has gone ahead of us to speak with the padre. There will be a service tonight."

"What will we do?" Malinda cried, tears wetting Diego's dirty shirt. "We have nothing. I –"

"Don't think about that right now." Diego's soft voice soothed her and she gazed up at him through tear-filled eyes. "My father and I will help you. Right now, you need to rest and prepare for tonight." He turned to Victoria. "Will you stay with Malinda while I go home and change? I'll take the body to the church as well and return as soon as I can to escort you to the church."

Victoria nodded but Malinda pulled herself out of Diego's arms and stood. "I want to see him."

Diego hesitated only a split second before nodding. It wasn't his place to deny her.

Victoria slid her hand into Diego's as Malinda walked outside and out to the wagon where her husband lay. Unspoken words hung between them but Diego recovered first, and led Victoria outside. They stood silently, watching as the young widow broke down and cried, crawling into the wagon and resting her head on her husband's chest.

Tears slid down Victoria's cheeks and Diego gathered her into his arms, hugging her close.

"That could have been you," she whispered, her voice cracking.

He lifted her chin with his finger and gazed into her moist eyes. He had no reassuring words for her. He knew it could have been him killed today as well. Instead of denying her words, he simply lowered his head and brushed his mouth against hers. The kiss was quick, gentle, but with it came a rush of long denied emotion and stringently restrained desire.

When she moved to deepen the kiss, Diego pulled away. He pressed his fingers to her lips and whispered, "Later. I will explain everything."

Victoria nodded, understanding that it would not be a good idea to let Malinda see their closeness. Not only would it be tactless, since her husband had just died, but they couldn't let anyone see their feelings for one another yet. It would need to remain a carefully guarded secret for a little while longer.

"I will return as soon as I can," Diego moved toward the wagon and carefully lifted Malinda from the back.

Victoria moved to the distraught woman's side and watched with a heavy heart as Diego drove away.

* * *

The funeral service was a subdued affair. But it was intensely personal for Diego. The guilt that flooded his entire being at the mere thought of José nearly caused him to scream. He was there. He could have, should have prevented the farmer from going back into that mine. But he had been distracted, for a split second, by Victoria and that, he felt, had cost a man his life.

Diego and Victoria had had no time to speak privately before the service, or even on the ride to the pueblo. He had used the de la Vega carriage and driver to go fetch Victoria, Malinda and the baby. And Victoria had kept her arm around Malinda and the baby as Diego sat in guilty silence across from them.

Victoria sat next to Diego now, holding his hand tightly as the padre spoke. Malinda and the baby, sat to her right, staring blankly, a disbelieving look on her face. Victoria wiped at her own tears, which trailed salty paths down her cheeks.

When the service ended, Alejandro escorted Malinda to the de la Vega carriage, stating in no uncertain terms that she would be staying at the hacienda for the night. He had turned to Victoria as well, and informed her that she would be staying the night with them as well. Diego followed shortly with Victoria, his arm wrapped gently around her waist.

Knowing how close Diego and Victoria had become with the Perez family, no one thought it unusual for the two friends to be comforting one another in their grief.

Mendoza approached Diego as he was leading Victoria toward the de la Vega carriage. "Excuse me, Don Diego?"

"Yes?"

Mendoza nervously fingered something in his hand before holding it up. "I found this near the mine. I thought you might like to have it." The kind sergeant indicated the distraught woman sitting in the carriage. "For Señora Perez."

Diego took the golden rock and nodded slowly. "Thank you. I will make sure she gets it."

Mendoza nodded and stepped away as Diego assisted Victoria into the carriage beside Malinda and then pulled himself into the seat beside his father.

* * *

Malinda was given a sleeping draught once they reached the hacienda and she was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Victoria was once again sitting in the library, the babe happily cooing in her arms as she played with a little toy.

This time, Diego stood in the entryway and unashamedly stared at her, his heart twisting with love mixed with guilt.

Sensing that she was being watched, Victoria looked up and smiled at Diego. She held out a hand and he came to her immediately. He sat down beside her on the settee and brushed long fingers over the baby's cheek. With a small smile, he wrapped one arm around Victoria's shoulders and pulled her against his side.

She leaned heavily against him, relaxing into his strong arms.

"I've dreamt of watching you like this holding our own babe," Diego admitted quietly, his eyes flitting from the baby to Victoria trying to gauge her reaction without _looking_ like he was staring.

"I want children so badly." Victoria snuggled closer but arched her neck so she could meet his eyes. "You have a lot of explaining to do, Diego. I have so many questions, I'm not sure where to start."

Diego grinned wryly. "Would it help to know that I lied to you because I was truly afraid of retribution against those I love?"

"It might help." Victoria nodded thinking that she would delight in making Diego squirm for a bit before informing him that she forgave him – for everything. "But –"

Diego stood and pulled her to her feet. "Come with me."

Victoria glanced down at the slumbering babe. "Let me put her back in her bassinet."

Diego nodded while Victoria left to return the babe to the bassinet lying beside the sleeping Malinda. When Victoria returned, she immediately went to Diego and slid her hand into his.

"I thought I would begin my explanation with this," Diego swept his free hand beneath the fireplace mantle, depressing the lever that opened the secret passageway.

Victoria blinked and glanced open-mouthed at Diego, who merely smiled.

"After you, Querida."

Victoria stepped into the stone hallway and was joined immediately by Diego, who smiled warmly down at her before taking her hand once again.

He led her to the top of the stone steps she had stared at for so long the last time she had been inside this cave. Her eyes scanned the contents she had long ago committed to memory. She wandered around the room as if in a daze, reverently touching the black silk that hung from the rack before moving to other articles and similarly touching them.

When she stopped before the laboratory table and glanced down at the small bag of partially spilled golden stones, her heart constricted.

Diego stepped behind her and gently wrapped his arms around her waist, glancing over her shoulder to see what had halted her steps. He frowned when he noticed her brush slim fingers across the stones.

"Jose died for these," Victoria shook her head, lifting one into her hand and scowling harshly at it. She turned in the circle of Diego's arms. "When you told him you were going to test those other pieces, you came here to do it, didn't you?"

"Yes. It's a very simple test."

An unexplainable feeling prompted her to ask, "Show me?"

Diego hesitated for a moment before stepping around her and uncorking a small vial. "This is nitric acid. Among other things, it is used to distinguish real gold from fool's gold." He took the stone out of her hand and dropped it into a round container then poured the contents of the vial over the stone.

"How does it do that?" She took a step back as the contents of the container began to sizzle.

"Well, the properties of the acid dissolve most metals. Gold is unable to be dissolved by it and –" Diego trailed off, staring at the stone sitting in the center of the sizzling liquid. "Madre de Dios," he whispered as he leaned forward and watched the acid eat away at the impurities of the stone, leaving the pure golden nugget behind.

"What is it?" Victoria asked.

"This is not iron pyrite." Diego answered, staring at the stone. "This is real gold."

TBC

Smithcrafter – Glad you like it. This chapter isn't a happy one, though, I'm afraid.

Trollie – You have smithcrafter to call evil now too! She's got bad things in store for Diego in her story! Yes, you'll notice I killed yet someone else in this chapter . . . It was necessary, though. Zorro isn't perfect and he cannot solve every problem, and rescue every person.

WolfDaughter – Well, you find out in this chapter what happened, but there is a little more to go . . . I won't be dragging this one out as is customary with some of my stories.

ClassicCowboy – Glad you liked the first story and are liking this one. This site has a lot of great Zorro stories, be sure to read them all :) Have you seen this series? If not, its worth looking for a set on ebay. It's really well done.


	3. Chapter 3

Short chapter but, this wasn't intended to be a long story anyway. Hope you enjoyed it anyway.

**Chapter 3**

"What?" Victoria's eyes widened as she glanced at the gleaming golden nugget.

Diego emptied the rest of the small leather bag that Jose had shoved into his hands moments before he rushed back into the cave that had claimed his life. Long fingers brushed aside each and every stone, noticing the finite differences in some of the stones compared to others. "Dios—there really is _real_ gold mixed with fool's gold here."

"You mean – "

"José was right," Diego sighed sadly. "But he gave his life for this." He shook his head. "No amount of money is worth a man's life."

Victoria nodded solemnly. "Malinda will have the wealth from this to raise her daughter though. Test the rest."

Diego quickly tested the other pieces but to his disappointment, only a few smaller ones turned out to be true gold. "Well, there is enough here that can be sold to give Malinda something to live off of for a little while, anyway." Diego put the gold nuggets into the leather pouch and secured it shut. "I will speak with her when she wakes. Another option is that she can hire men to mine the gold. But without a guarantee that they will find something with which she can sell to pay them and save for the future, she may choose against it."

"What would you do?"

Diego stared at the pieces in his hand. "For my child's future, I would take the chance."

Victoria stepped into his arms and embraced him tightly grateful that the collapse of the mine that had taken Jose Perez's life had not taken Diego's as well. She wanted to see him holding his own child, their child.

Before she asked the question her heart and mind burned to voice, Victoria felt she needed to say something else, something that had been bothering her since the memorial service. "Diego – if I hadn't held you back – could you have stopped Jose in time?"

Diego sighed. "I honestly don't know, Victoria. But it was Jose's choice. And –" the sadness in his eyes at the mention of Jose's death gave way to a tenderness that made her heart flutter. "If you hadn't, I would never have had the courage to tell you that I love you."

Victoria nodded; her heard still ached for Malinda and her child, but in a way, their loss made her love Diego all the more. Who knew how much time _they_ would have together? There was no time to waste on regrets.

"Will you take a chance on us?" she asked, her voice muffled as she rested her cheek against his chest.

A wry smile spread across his face. "I've been doing that for years."

When Victoria lifted her head, he was surprised to see such love and devotion in her eyes. "Take another chance – without the mask."

"I've wanted to," he admitted, trailing a long finger down her cheek. His eyes searched her face, as he fought the urge, for now, to kiss her sweet mouth.

"The rocking chair."

"I think I was hoping you would guess if you thought about it long enough." Diego shook his head. "I couldn't voice the words. It's been more difficult than I ever imagined."

"Your father sent you away the next day which gave me a lot more time than I really wanted to think about it." Victoria sighed. "I had convinced myself that you couldn't be Zorro, but then when I saw you in the cave, I _knew_. It was as if a floodgate burst open and every clue, every hint you'd given me over the years was right there in front of me."

Diego grinned. "I've been trying to tell you for a long time. I – just didn't know how." He tilted his head and pressed his lips to her cheek.

Victoria stepped out of his arms and stared at him. "'Victoria. I'm Zorro and I love you,' wouldn't have been direct enough?"

Diego laughed. "That would have been far simpler, that's for sure."

"I'd made up my mind to drag an admission out of you when I saw you next," Victoria admitted with a sheepish grin.

"And what if I had not been Zorro? What other admission could you possibly have dragged from me?"

"That you loved me."

A small smile spread across his face.

"It is very obvious now that I know what to look for."

"I've loved you to know for so long, Victoria," Diego sighed, shaking his head, unable to truly forget the true fear that had caused him to remain silent for so long. "I was so afraid –"

"You've let me wait and wonder for years about when we would be able to marry and start a family." She stared at him. "All because of a little fear. Zorro has never been afraid of anything. And since _you_ are the man behind that hero's mask, _you_ shouldn't be afraid of anything either. "

"Only your rejection."

"You never gave me the _chance _to reject you."

Diego swallowed hard. _So it begins._ He had foolishly thought that perhaps he would be spared an angry tirade. That she would instead sit calmly and listen to his reasons keeping this secret from her.

"It was no easier for me of that you can be sure." He reached for her and was surprised when she didn't pull away. Pulling the chair from the desk, he motioned for her to sit. He knelt beside the chair and she stared at him, remembering the last time they had been together in this position. "Can you forgive me? Please, Victoria. Your love has kept me going all of these years. Knowing, hoping, that when the oppression of our pueblo was over, that we could build a life together."

Silence followed and he nervously continued. "I've been so afraid that you would be disappointed to find out that your hero is only me." He clutched her hands almost desperately. "I will spend the rest of my life making this up to you.""

A small smile passed across her face and she curled her fingers around his. "Yes. You will."

Relief flickered across his face and Victoria leaned forward. Pulling one of her hands from his, she reached out and cupped his cheek. "I understand why you did what you did. I don't have to like it. But I do understand it."

"Then you don't have an aversion to dull, indolent Diego trying his hand at courtship?"

Victoria giggled and embraced him tightly. "I've always wondered why you never tried before now."

His arms tightened around her and he sighed. "I can take many things. But rejection from the pueblo's most beautiful señorita, whom I love more than life, is not one of them."

Victoria smiled widely. "You never tried so how, exactly, would you know that I would reject you?"

"I was going to court you. The moment I stepped into your tavern after returning from Spain."

Victoria snuggled closer, simply relishing the timber of his voice as it echoed through her ears.

"But then, we know what happened after that."

"Our lives changed forever," she said simply.

"And you fell in love with Zorro."

"You." Victoria corrected, assuring him that she did truly love the man behind Zorro's mask. "I fell in love with you."

He pulled away and she looked up at him. With a smile, he tilted his head and brushed his lips against hers. "It's time to begin our lives together. And –" Diego reached into his vest pocket and drew out a familiar object. "To that end, I have a question that I've waited far too long to ask."

Victoria's eyes widened. _How had he gotten it? When did he have time? Where did he know to look?_ But he was speaking now, and she stared at him with a most excited smile.

"The last time I asked you this question, I was in no position to offer you everything that goes with such a proposal." Diego held up the ring. "If I have learned anything over the last few hours, it is that life is far too short. I have, up until now, dedicated myself to the defense of the pueblo and its people. But now it's time to dedicate myself to your life and your happiness. I love you, Victoria, with all my heart. Will you marry me?"

There was absolutely no hesitation as she accepted with an excited, "Yes!"

As Diego placed his mother's ring on her finger for a second time, their lips met and clung, sealing their betrothal. A promise made so many years before had finally been fulfilled and they would never again be divided.

THE END

**ClassicCowboy** - Thanks for the review. If you haven't seen the whole series, definitely get it. For there being 88 episodes, the price people are asking for on Ebay are quite reasonable, especially if they are relatively clean copies. The show is worth buying. Too bad the license holder doesn't think its worth releasing officially.

**Uhm. What** – thanks for the comments. Glad you're enjoying it.

**Trollie** – bad day. Oh no. You know what I do when I have a bad day? Hurt the hero . . . :) Fan Fic is such a wonderful way to release anger, tension, depression, etc. Of course, I really like to hurt the hero, or those he loves, regardless of how my day is going . . .

Hope your day gets better. If he stood you up, he wasn't worth going out with in the first place.

**WolfDaughter** – Naw, there was no need to drag this one out. I was nagged terribly because of how I ended the first part so I came up with something to, hopefully, satisfy everyone who didn't feel it was nice of me to end the first part that way :) This chapter is short, and, the end.

But that just means I can concentrate on finish posting Por Ti. The next chapter of that one isn't very nice, and I'll have to edit it down a bit to meet this site's guidelines. But, the full version will be on my site when I'm done posting it. And I have two more complete (one being the sequel to Shattered Dreams) and just awaiting beta'ing, and then I can start posting those . . . Then another that popped into my head yesterday, thanks to the torture Smithcrafter is putting Diego through in her first story. So, I've started that one as well. You'd think I could finish one story before moving on to the next? But, No-o. Mutters.

Anyway, Thanks for reviewing and I hope the end of this one isn't too disappointing.

**Beverly** – No, I'm not doing what smithcrafter (evil woman that she is!) is doing to our hero. Well, not in THIS story, anyway :) Yes, when someone is obsessed, or angry, they do things that they would not normally do and, in this case, Jose paid the price. In Por Ti, well, you have yet to see who pays the price for Victoria's hasty anger.


End file.
